The Road of Sorrow
The Road of Sorrow 'is the fifteenth case overall, also known as the third case of the third district, Fable Peaks. Plot The team quickly assigns Faith Mathis on the case with the Player to save a woman from being drowned. Arriving to the dock, they find a body, the woman's head smashed in with a cement block, assuming to be used to tie her down and keep her down at the bottom of the lack. According to environmental activist Mavis Rosario, the victim was herbalist Bailey Hughes. They also suspect dog walker Juliet Sky, along with Eurrera sheriff Reed Jones. Analyzing the victim's body and a soaked page in the lake, the team learn that the killer uses an opium pipe and reads the ''Malleus Magnificent. At the end of the first chapter, while reviewing the clues, they see a nearby voodoo hut, gushing with green smoke. In the second chapter, Faith and the Player walk towards the voodoo hut, guns drawn, when they see the face of a familiar voodoo priestess, Esmeralda Bones. She sensed the presence of law enforcement, and produced green, poisonous smoke to "the unfamiliar". However, realizing it was the Player, Esmeralda quickly shut off the gas and allowed Faith and the Player to search her shack, as the victim relied on Bones' guidance and such to make it through life. They also suspect informant Christopher Grimshaw for the murder, seeing that his megaphone had the victim's fingerprints all over it. They also find a bloody lantern that was missing from the dock. After examining and analyzing it, the team determined that the killer bites their nails. While taking a walk, they see sheriff Jones holding Esmeralda in handcuffs, walking to the sheriff's office. In the third chapter, Faith catches the sheriff and asks him why he was arresting the voodoo priestess. He ranted about the priestess killing Hughes, where the voodoo priestess obviously disagreed with it. Faith calmly explained that without enough evidence, she is not guilty of the murder just yet, and forced him to let her go. Eventually, the team arrested dog walker Juliet Sky for the murder. Sky denied all allegations for the murder, mad that the Player would accuse an innocent person like her for the murder. As the clues piled up, she shouted at Mathis, saying that she should have been a better person for society. She explained that she is dedicated to dog walking. The dogs were all scared of the possible witch when walking by due to the victim accidentally killing her dog. However, Sky did not take this so lightly. She went on to attempting to drown her, calling her a witch, but accidentally hit her in the head with the cement block. Seeing as there was no way to wake her up before the local sheriff arrives, she bashed her head in and left her on the docks. Juliet was sentenced to 50 years in prison for manslaughter. After the trial, a woman named Cordelia Strahm came in with a head injury, saying that the local sheriff hit her over the head with a weapon and forced her into a cell. Discovering a bloody lead pipe in the sheriff's office, and that the blood belonged to Strahm, Faith and the Player relieved Jones from his position, taking his badge. He said that he didn't do it, however, Mathis exclaimed that the Player found valid evidence. Nevertheless, the ex-sheriff is keeping his head up high, no matter what happens. The team also confront Esmeralda about the "ghosts" that haunted Sing. While looking around her voodoo hut, a crossbow bolt shot through her window, barely dodging Mathis's head. They looked at the note which read: After speaking to Bones about being in danger, she confesses that she found a floating book in the water. Due to it being a crime scene, however, she was unable to pick it up. They discover the wet Malleus Magnificent and flipped to the bookmarked page, showing that in a few hours, their would be a heart sacrifice. They inform Chief Baldwin, resulting in her calling an early curfew in Fable Peaks. Summary Victim * Bailey Hughes (found with her head smashed in) Murder Weapon * Cement Block Killer * Juliet Sky Suspects '''Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses an opium pipe. *This suspect reads the Malleus Magnificent. *This suspect bites their nails. Suspect's Appearance *N/A Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses an opium pipe. *This suspect reads the Malleus Magnificent. *This suspect bites their nails. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has dandruff. Suspect's Profile *This suspect bites their nails. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has dandruff. Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses an opium pipe. *This suspect reads the Malleus Magnificent. *This suspect bites their nails. Suspect's Appearance *N/A Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses an opium pipe. *This suspect reads the Malleus Magnificent. *This suspect bites their nails. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has dandruff. Quasi - Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer uses an opium pipe. *The killer reads the Malleus Magnificent. *The killer bites their nails. *The killer has blue eyes. *The killer has dandruff. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Lake. (Clues: Victim's Body, Soaked Page) (New Suspect: Mavis Rosario) * Talk to Mavis about the victim. (Victim Identified: Bailey Hughes) (New Crime Scene: Sheriff's Office) * Investigate Sheriff's Office. (Clues: Restraining Order, Revolver) * Examine Restraining Order. (New Suspect: Juliet Sky) * Ask Juliet why the victim got a restraining order on her. * Examine Revolver. (New Suspect: Reed Jones) * See if Reed remembers the victim. * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer uses an opium pipe.) * Analyze Soaked Page. (6:00:00) (Result: The killer reads the Malleus Magnificent.) * Move on to chapter 2 now! Chapter 2 * Speak to Esmeralda about the gas from her voodoo hut. (Result: Esmeralda uses an opium pipe and reads the Malleus Magnificent.) (New Crime Scene: Voodoo Hut) * Investigate Voodoo Hut. (Clues: Megaphone, Dog Leash, Artificial Plant) * Examine Megaphone. (New Suspect: Christopher Grimshaw) * Ask Christopher why the victim's fingerprints are on his megaphone. (Result: Christopher reads the Malleus Magnificent.) * Examine Dog Leash. (Result: Blood) * Examine Blood. (Result: Victim's Blood) * See why Juliet hit the victim. (Result: Juliet reads the Malleus Magnificent.) * Examine Artificial Plant. (Result: Mavis's Trickery) * Learn if Mavis is a hoax. (Result: Mavis uses an opium pipe.) * Investigate Docks. (Clues: Bloody Lantern) * Examine Bloody Lantern. (Result: Saliva) * Analyze Saliva. (6:00:00) (Result: The killer bites their nails.) * Move on to chapter 3 now! Chapter 3 * See why Sheriff Jones is arresting Esmeralda. (Result: Reed bites his nails, Esmeralda bites her nails.) (New Crime Scene: Cauldron) * Investigate Cauldron. (Clues: Faded Sign, Dog Cage, Cryptic Notebook) * Examine Faded Sign. (Result: Protest Against The Victim) * Ask Mavis why he was protesting against the victim. (Result: Mavis reads the Malleus Magnificent and bites his nails.) * Examine Dog Cage. (Result: Juliet's Anger) * Learn form Juliet why the victim's dog died. (Result: Juliet uses an opium pipe and bites her nails.) * Examine Cryptic Notebook. (Result: Christopher's Mission) * Learn why Christopher was sent to monitor the victim. (Result: Christopher uses an opium pipe and bites his nails.) * Investigate Cell. (Prerequisite: All tasks completed) (Clues: Malleus Magnificent, Opium Pipe) * Examine Opium Pipe. (Result: Saliva) * Examine Malleus Magnificent. (Result: Hair Fibers) * Analyze Saliva. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer has blue eyes.) * Analyze Hair Fibers. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer has dandruff.) * Arrest the killer now! * Move on 'The Tale to Sing' (3/6). The Tale to Sing (3/6) *Talk to the distraught woman about her report on the sheriff. (Reward: x 20,000) *Investigate Sheriff’s Office. (Clues: Bloody Pipe) *Examine Bloody Pipe. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (9:00:00) (Result: Cordelia’s Blood) *Relieve Sheriff Jones of his position. (Reward: x Police Badge) *Speak to Esmeralda about what haunted Sing. *Investigate Voodoo Hut. (Clues: Note) *Examine Note. (Result: Annabelle’s Threat) *Talk to Esmeralda about her in danger. (Reward: x Burger) *Investigate Lake. (Clues: Malleus Magnificent) *Analyze Malleus Magnificent. (6:00:00) (Result: Heart Sacrifice) *Move on to a new case now!